Who Do You Love?
by Eihwaz AnHa
Summary: [Songfic] Who Do You Love? - Shinedown Bob n'arrive pas à supporter le nouveau statut de Théo en tant qu'Inquisiteur Suprême.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"[Auteur Camille logged in]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"[Auteur Camille a quelque chose à dire :] Je voulais retenter une songfic Aventures mais je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je me suis embarquée, ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas écris haha… ha… ha. Bref. Bonne lecture *thumbs up* On se retrouve à la fin./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bob croisa les bras, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais peut-être pas d'une manière positive. Non, vraiment, son esprit ne voulait pas croire à cette vision dérangeante qui se jouait sous ses yeux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"You can have a sound of the thousand voices calling your name/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Tu peux avoir le son de milliers de voix prononçant ton nom/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"You can have the light of the world blind you, bath you in grace/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Tu peux avoir toute la lumière du monde t'aveuglant et te baignant dans la grâce/spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Théo se tenait sur le haut des marches, les bras grand écartés, parlant d'une foi que le demi-démon n'approuvait toujours pas après toutes ces années à ses côtés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Au bas des marches se tenaient des milliers de pèlerins venus entendre les premiers mots de leur nouvel Inquisiteur Suprême./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Celui-ci leur parlait des efforts qu'il ferait pour se rendre digne de ce titre unique qui lui avait été confié après des années de dur labeur dans les campagnes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et de quelques accidents que l'Inquisiteur passerait sous silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Non il ne s'attaquait pas aux enfants. Jamais de la vie enfin !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Titre de prestige qui, pour Bob, ne valait rien du tout. Il avait bien vu que les hommes n'avait pas la foi éternelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"But I don't see so easily what you hold in your hands/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Mais je ne vois pas si facilement ce que tu tiens dans tes mains/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Cause castles crumble, kingdoms fall and turn into sand/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Car les châteaux s'effritent et les royaumes tombent et se transforment en sable/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ce titre ne valait rien, mais l'Inquisiteur Suprême ne semblait pas le voir ni le comprendre. Et sans doute ne le comprendrait-il que quand son trône de marbre s'effondrerait et que les croyants lui tourneraient le dos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bob était pessimiste. Il avait vraiment du mal à voir cette évolution comme positive, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était comme un trouble post traumatique. C'était incontrôlable et peut-être que ça se traitait avec le temps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Rien n'était éternel de toutes façons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bob soupira en descendant les marches pour rejoindre la foule. Il ne voulait pas rester là à observer ce triomphe factice. Théo avait certes finis son discours et le chercherai sans doute mais il allait finir par vomir sur ces marches sacrées s'il restait. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Berk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'Eglise de la Lumière et sa foi aveuglante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il espérait juste que Théo serait capable de faire les bons choix et qu'il ne perdrait pas la tête. Il ne pourrait plus compter sur les conseils avisés du demi-démon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"You can be an angel of mercy or give in to hate/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Tu peux être l'ange de la compassion ou de la haine/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Après tout, il pouvait très bien reprendre cette chasse aux démons qui était si commune à ses croyances. Et Bob serait déjà trop loin pour l'empêcher de faire ça. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Les conséquences ne seraient peut-être pas importantes pour l'Eglise de la Lumière, après tout, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient tous les jours. Mais Théo ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Il avait cessé de le faire depuis des années. Il ne côtoyait pas un demi-démon sans le savoir. Il en était bien conscient. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"You can try to buy it just like it every other careless mistake/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Tu peux essayer de te racheter, comme pour chaque faute d'inattention faite/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Deux mains puissantes se refermèrent sur les épaules du mage qui se figea, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de son auberge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard brun de l'Inquisiteur, son bandeau jaune repoussant quelques mèches châtain encombrantes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Il lui adressa un simple sourire et Bob resta muet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"How do you justify I'm mystified by the ways of your heart/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Comment justifies-tu que je sois confus par les actions de ton cœur ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"_ Tu vas où ? Je t'ai dis que je te surveillerais. Si tu pars loin de moi, comment suis-je censé accomplir mon devoir ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"_ Comment tu comptes expliquer ma présence à tes supérieurs ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un inconnu de leurs emautres /eminquisiteurs. Réfléchis un peu, Théo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"_ Je leur dirai que j'ai une importante mission qui me retiens sur la route et je mettrais quelqu'un à ma place pour quelques années. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"With a million lies the truth will rise to tear you apart/span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; background: white;"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; color: black;"Avec un million de mensonges la vérité jaillira et te déchirera/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; background: white;"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; color: #1e1e1e;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Woah/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongemspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Bob eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules, repoussant d'un air faussement blasé les mains de son compagnon de route. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"_ Tu es vraiment incorrigible Théodore de Silverberg. Mais soit. Surveille-moi tant que ça te chante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Le mage se retourna d'un air dramatique, faisant voler sa cape dans les yeux de l'Inquisiteur Suprême. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Théo soupira en le voyant agir ainsi mais c'était plus un soupir de soulagement qu'un d'agacement. Il n'était, après tout, pas prêt à se caser. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"Mais il se garderait la place bien au chaud en attendant d'être assez âgé pour mériter du repos physique. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"_ Ne commence pas à me faire chier Bob ou je te ligote à la selle de Lumière. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"_ Essaye toujours chevalier de pacotille ! A/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"H /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"! Ne m'approches pas ou je te fous le feu ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"emspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"[Auteur Camille va parler encore un peu :] Bon, c'était un test après toutes ces années c'est un peu difficile de s'y remettre parce que je ne fonctionne plus comme ça mais c'est un exercice intéressant ! Et vu que j'allais pas commencer en vous détruisant vos feelings, j'y suis allé mollo. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"[Auteur Camille pose une question :] Des avis ? Vous pouvez emtout /emme dire ! Buh bye ! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; background: white;"[Auteur Camille logged out]/span/strong/p 


End file.
